Rescuing the Femmes
by mamabot
Summary: Heatwave's team is driving him nuts so he goes alone to check out a weird distress signal. He is greeted by someone he thinks are extinct. That's okay, the femmes thought all the Rescue Bots had died too. They find a mutual need and even attraction, even though they wear different faction symbols!
1. Chapter 1

**Rescuing the Femmes**

Thunder blast (likes those in power, Heatwave), (royal violet and gold}

Slipstream flyer, (sister to Starscream, Blades), {teal and black}

Strika (heavy duty-Boulder), {dusty purple and bronze}

Flareup (loyal to Lord High Protectorate - Chase) (fire red and orange)

Heatwave stomps out of the Sigma17 bunker that is below the human rescue station. If he could, we would be slamming the automatic door for if there is anyone who needs rescuing right now, it's himself. Fists clenched, he makes his way up behind Chief Charlie Burns who is manning the warning station.

"Oh no, I know that walk," Chief turns over his shoulder and up to the red mech.

"Really? And what is 'that walk'?" Heatwave stops and plants his hands to his hips.

The ranking human turns the chair all the way around and gives his best supportive yet sympathetic look. "Its the one of a leader -or father- who loves his team but would really like to hang them from the rafters by their toes."

"Pedes, but yeah." He has to grunt in a bit of disgust. "Sparklings the lot of them!"

"Sparklings?" Charlie asks.

Heatwave rubs his forehelm then stops. It occurs to him whom he is speaking to: a parent. Not just a parent of an adolescent but also of trained respectable adults much like his own young team. "Sparklings are our versions of babies or children. It's been a very long time since we have been sparklings ourselves let alone seen any." He drops his gaze to his shuffling pede. "Or ever will again."

Charlie's brow furrows, "Why do you say that?"

"No one has seen a femme in a very long time and there are very few mechs with the ability to carry. None of us here are carrier breeds, not that we really need any sparklings at this time when we can barely take care of ourselves without bickering."

Charlie can see the mixed feelings that weigh heavily on the Rescue Leader's shoulders. "It's not easy being a leader to those who are not family. Its can be harder to be the leader of family, too. They get tired of me telling them what to do all the time: professionally and personally. I can only imagine how it has to be for you never knowing if there will be any more of your kind and your duty to keep them alive."

The ruckus from down below is becoming more apparent leaving Heatwave to groan. "Maybe this is why Primus has not allowed us to procreate and our race is dying."

Chief Burns pats Heatwave's hand. "Let me give you a little leadership advice, sometimes you just need to take a break. Get away and be just Heatwave. Not leader, not rescuer. Just be yourself."

Right then Dani and Kade come badgering their way into the room followed by Cody and Graham with their own argument. As that is going on, the fight from down below now comes to the main floor. Heatwave grips his head ready to rip it off under his own power when the console begins pinging.

The Chief whistles silencing bot and human alike. "Business, people."

Heatwave leans in and looks at it curiously. "That is definitely a Cybertronian signal but I do not understand what it is saying."

Charlie gives Heat wave a side smile, "Why don't you go check it out?"  
Chase brings a finger up, "He should not go alone."

Charlie spreads open the map and then drags a line out to the red flashing point. "Be my guest, Chase. It's right out there about two hundred feet below the water and about ten miles out. Hope you can swim."

Chase actually scowls then blubbers trying to find a decent reply but can't.

Charlie turns back to Heatwave, "Like I said, sounds like a mission that only a leader can handle alone. I'm sure the ferry can head you out so far and then you can make it from there. Just give us a call if you need any assistance or run into trouble."

Heatwave nods then turns to Chase. "I would appreciate it if you would contact Prime's team and see if they can help decipher this language. It could help identify the nature of the emergency."

Chase salutes his leader, "Very well."

Kade sputters forth, "You aren't seriously going out there with out me?!"

Dani plants her fists to her hips, "And you seriously think you can hold your breath that long? Last time you said you almost got sea sick going out. NO! I'll go!"

Charlie puts his hands up to halt everything again. "The humans are under my orders and no human is going out to an unknown Cybertronian signal that is underwater."

Heatwave is grateful for the Chief to stop that. Right now the last thing he can handle is a wound up Dani. Instead he turns to his own team.

"It shouldn't be that hard and we know that the coms will reach that far out if I take the booster. And if Chase can get us more information, that should help me even more. So! No time to waste."

Charlie hands Heatwave the booster which he swiftly secures to his back where he can adjust it and it sits near enough to boost his transmissions. He gives a final look to his team then heads out the door in a dash of blinking lights.

"Man! It's been a long times since Heatwave has done a mission alone."

Boulder chuckles, "Yeah, but of anyone, Heatwave can do it. He'll be fine, don't worry." He turns back to Blades and snarls, "But you better."

The Chief whistles again. "Look, I'm in charge here, believe it or not. Now, Chase, go contact Prime. Cody, help him. Everyone else find something to do that doesn't require me to tear you all apart." They just stare so he counts, "One, two-" he only ever counts to three and then all hell breaks loose. Everyone scatters before he reaches three, leaving him to wander over to the kitchen for a sandwich with a rather smug smile on his face.

Heatwave hit's the dock a full speed sailing through the air and flips to his boat mode. From there, he cruises a couple hours off the coast of the island. Bouncing across the waves with dolphins racing against his sides, Heatwave feels his burdens slipping off his sides and being washed away by the spray. The salt water might be corrosive on a regular basis but right now, it feels tingly and wonderful sliding over his sleek form.

No looking after anyone else, no constant chatter to pay attention to, just him and the ocean and a point to head for. "Ahhhh," he openly sighs.

The pinging gets closer and then suddenly stops. That causes him to stop and drift hoping that it will start again. When it doesn't he calls back to base. The signal is jammed. He ponders if what is blocking his communications is also blocking the other signal? He decides it's time to use a different tactic

With a flip, he becomes a fire truck and sinks to the bottom. He soon figures out that this mode is not going to help him with the soft sand and jutting boulders. With a grunt, Heatwave rises to his bot form, kicks on his flood lamps and begins walking.

It takes him about an hour, but then he sees a drop ship unlike anything he has ever seen before. Attached to it is collection of other metallic things have been welded on to extend it. He's about to make another step, when he feels something cold press against his neck.

"Hold it Big Red, where do you think you are going?" The voice is full of authority and definitely has a deadly touch to it. This is a soldier he is dealing with.

He raises his hands but moves nothing else. "My name is Heatwave, leader of Sigma 17 Rescue Bots. I heard a Cybertronian signal and came to investigate. Are you in need of assistance?"

The point of the barrel slides from the side of his neck to the front of his throat then down to his Autobot shield and hesitates over his spark. Heatwave has a chance to look at the shiny violet and gold creature before him. His optics go wide, his throat bobs and his voice squeaks. It's like looking at a myth. "You're a femme."

She smiles sliding the pistol point even lower. Right to the spot housing his spike. "Yes I am, Mech. Do you have a problem with that?"

Heatwave feels a wave of heat go through his groin he hasn't felt in eons. He softly shakes his head, "No, Ma'am." He's not really afraid of her, but he is awestruck. "Is there something I can do for you?"

"Yeah, there is. Mind coming inside?"

"I don't mind at all." He presents his elbow to escort her home.  
With a broad grin, she drops her hand to the side (still holding the gun) and loops her other wrist through the crook. "It's been a long times since I've met a gentlemech."  
He chuckles warmly matching his stride with hers. "Well, one of the things we Rescue Bots are screened for is our integrity. If we aren't honorable, then we get shipped off to become Wreckers." He gives her a tip of his helm, "I am so sorry Ma'am, may I call you by your name?"  
"Sure," she smirks back at him and winks, but doesn't give her name. He chuckles again to her sneakiness. She's going to make him figure it out for himself.

"Umm, the purple sigil on you, I'm going to guess Decepticon faction?"

"Score one for you, Autobot Commander. Still want to escort me home?"  
Heatwave pats her hand touching him. "Are you still in need of my assistance?"  
She leans into him, "Of course, Heatwave."

It's a lovely walk up to the dropship turned base. The elegant by deadly femme turns him around so that he can't see her open the mechanical locks. Then she grasps him by and aft plate and makes him step backwards into the airlock. He respects her need for security and goes along with it. What she doesn't know is that he is listening very hard as to what she is moving around so that if need be, he can get out.  
At the moment, this Decepticon femme does not look like a threat right now. More like a damsel in distress, but he knows far better than to underestimate her strength.

The water drains and the second door opens. He can feel her let go of his rear and so he turns around to follow her further inside.  
"Thunderblast! What are you doing with that-that AUTOBOT!" A teal and black trim Seeker bellows out.

Heatwave picks up one of Thunderblast's fist and bows his head to kiss the back. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Thunderblast." He gives her one hell of a charming smile.

She shakes another finger at him, "That's not fair."

"Nothing ever is," he rises back up and examines the base from his spot beside her.

Yep, definitely a drop ship. Pieces have been removed to give it more open space in the operations center, and he can see where additional sections have been carefully welded on. He certainly has a more posh base of operations, but these femmes have made this homey.  
"I like what you've done with the ship," he gives his hum of approval.

A burly dusky purple and bronze femme steps into the room with a fire red and orange streamlined one. They both stop and gape.

"Is that a Rescue Bot? I thought they were extinguished," The dusky one asks.

Heatwave steps forward and offered his hand in greeting, "I don't know about the other teams, but Sigma 17 is alive and well here on Earth. I am quite surprised to see you femmes. I believed you had all perished."  
Flareup takes his hand in greeting. "Did you say team? Like there are more of you?"

He gives her hand a shakes and then a proper kiss too. Then he turns to the taller one. "Yes, there is. Are there more of you?"  
Strika blushes when he kisses her hand as well. "Ah, n-no. Just us four."

The teal Seeker strides down the stairs in a fury of frustration slapping Strika's hand out of Heatwave's light grasp. "Have you all lost your processors?! He's an Autobot! He probably answers to Prime and will have him here in a minute to kill us or worse! And we will be right back where we were when we fled the Decepticons."

Heatwave gasps and steps back from them. Thunderblast comes to Slipstream to try and calm her. "Slipstream, he's a Rescue Bot, he's not an Elite Guard nor is he part of a strike and kill team. They aren't allowed to let factions come in the way of a rescue."  
Slipstream flays her hand out, "We don't need any help! We are fine here, or at least we were until someone had to go and send out a distress call!"

As appointed Team Leader, it's his job to case out a situation before sending anyone in. Strika dips her head and flushes light, which probably means she sent the signal.

Flareup though is the one to speak and reach out to her friend. "But we aren't alright. We are dying out here."  
"Dying!" Heatwave's spark panics. "NO! You could be the last Cybertronian femmes alive, we have to do something. Let me call Ratchet for you, PLEASE!"

Thunderblast lays her hand on his gauntlet making his poor wide optics look down to her. "Hey there you big hero you, she didn't mean it like that. We are healthy, and we are fine." She steps closer to him and palms her hands up his broad chest, "Probably even better now that you're here."  
"Primus Thunderblast, could you stop hitting on him for a moment and get your leadership head together. Because I really don't want to be following Slipstream!" Flareup snarls.

"Excuse me?! And what is wrong with me looking out for everyone because you three are too hopped up on pheromones." She plants her angry hands on her very trim hips, wings twitching in frustration.

Heatwave smiles down at the fellow team leader. "Want to go for another walk? Because I have to admit, your distress call certainly gave me a break from my own bickering team."

"Primus you really are a gentlemech. Yes, please rescue me from this! The bickering, the boredom, and the.. loneliness." Her head lowers at the last one as the others continue to snap at each other.

Heatwave lifts her chin by one knuckle, "Hey, talk to me, tell me what is really going on?" And he lifts his visor so she can see his pure optics.

She looks deep into them, and then nods slipping her hand into his. He willingly follows where she guides him. Out of the main room and into another room. It's several cargo containers welded together and then decorated inside. There's a personal computer, a berth and a few other odds and ends. She motions him to take her chair and she sits on the berth.

"Slipstream is the twin to Lord Megatron's Second in Command. He told her that that most of the femmes have been killed off in the war, and so asked her to go find and gather the rest of us together. She did, but when we got together, we realized there was no way we would be able to get back to Cybertron on our own. One by one, something happened and it came down to the four of us and one drop pod. We're tired of war. Some are still loyal to their faction, and some of us just want to have personal lives now."  
"And you? How are you the leader and not her?"  
"According to Decepticon ranks, I outrank her as a Commander over a Lieutenant. But I don't want to be a soldier any more. I just want to go home."  
Heatwave nods and looks around the made up homely place. "According to Optimus Prime, Cybertron is uninhabitable right now. It's going to take a lot to repair her and she doesn't even have enough Energon to sustain very many."  
Thunderblast nods sadly. "Yeah, Slipstream told us that Starscream said something quite the same. That's why we are here instead of going back to Nemesis or traveling on any further. At least here we have the ability to gather Energon and live. Even as mundane a life as it is."

Heatwave sighs heavily and leans in resting his elbows on his knees and helms to his hands. "Oh Primus."


	2. Chapter 2

**Rescue the Femmes 2**

"Hey, Heatwave, it's alright," a hand touches his knee, "We will be fine here."

Heatwave lowers a hand to cover hers. "We may not be though."  
"Tell me, leader to leader?"

That does make him chuckle and look up to her. "You know, as much as I respect Optimus, he is a Prime. He's got that Matrix that I swear gives him more patience than is Cybertronianly-possible. I have no idea how he keeps his head together. I've met Bumblebee, and even though he's a good guy, he's young and can be a bit tenacious."

Thunderblast turns her hand over so they are now palm to palm. "Some times I just want to knock their helms together and make them a combiner unit to get along?"

"Hahaha!" The fire truck's helm leans all the way back. Oh gosh it's been a long time since he's had a such a good laugh about something so close to home. "You hit that one spot on!"

It makes her laugh to hear him laugh. Not only because he can truly understand but his deep laugh is infectious.

"I wish the rest of the team could meet yours," he slides his fingers through hers. "Might do them both some good."

"Tell me about them, maybe that way I can convince the rest of them it would be alright?" Thunderblast is really hopeful. "It could give us a chance to get to know each other better too."

Heatwave nods. "I'd like that… a lot."

She pats the berth next to her. He rises, but then hesitates. "Thunderblast, I need to be honest with you. None of my mechs are carriers, and we all know you femmes are not breeding stock like back in the old days you got to be treated. We also know you are not fragile. Decepticons don't keep fragile within their ranks. But we do respect you greatly. We were taught at the academy that a femme is a treasure, most of all her spark. You break her spark, count your life over."

He crouches down before her so he can look right into her ruby optics. "I really hope the rest of your team will not see our apprehension and respect of you as a put down."

"Oh Heatwave, that's probably the sweetest speech I've ever heard. It's true at the beginning of the war we were hunted down and killed just because we could breed. You carrying mechs were able to hide it better than we. But then, when we became too few, it was the reverse. We became stalked and hounded to be nothing but breeders. That's why we were supposed to be gathered together."

She takes a sigh and gives his hand a tug to sit beside her. This time he does listening to her story intently. "Starscream was upset, but he still didn't tell his sister the plan until our ship was being attacked. Not by the Autobots, but by other foes of the Decepticons.  
Heatwave is relieved to hear his faction was not trying to kill them just because they were Decepticons, but still it flutters his spark to hear her tale.

"We jettisoned the escape pods out near Saturn. We four made it here but I have no idea where the others are. We decided we didn't want to be breeding stock for the Decepticons and went radio silent. We want to be individuals like we signed up as. Even if that means we have to abandon all factions."  
Heatwave nods and covers her hand with his second one. "Okay, I won't tell Optimus you are here unless it becomes dire, but I will inform you first. Please keep in mind though, that the Autobot Chief Medical Officer is here on Earth and as per his oath, will treat one in need over faction."

"So the wild tales are true?"

He chuckles lightly, "Yeah, they are. He even tells Optimus to stay put and he has to listen. Grumpy old coot."  
Thunderblast giggles and leans into him. "I might just get myself hurt so I can meet him!"

Heatwave rolls his optics at her. "I'll leave you to explain to your team why Slipstream is in charge."

She gives him a fake snarled look, but can't hold it for long, so she gives him a punch in the arm. "Hey, I thought you were going to tell me about your team."

"Oh alright," he gives a light grump that they both know isn't real either. He reaches into his hip and pulls out a data pad. First he flicks up Blades photo, that also has some of his basic stats. "This is our youngest and shiest member, Blades. He hates flying but when push comes to shove, he gets in there and gets it done. In some ways, he grounds us all by reminding us we aren't warriors but helpers."

"He looks so sweet. How did he past the academy with fear of flying and yet being a flyer?"

Heatwave shakes his head, "I'm boggled myself, but he's got a good spark and willing to learn. Maybe Slipstream could give him some pointers?"

"I like the idea. She's always been a bit nicer than her brother, so who knows. Who else have you got?" She snuggles closer so that he has to bring his arm around her shoulder.

He flicks to Boulder. "We all have first aide training, but he has a little bit more. He and I are the heavy lifters and he really likes making things. He's even got an artistic streak in him."  
"He's big and burly too!" Her optics flare.

Heatwave tilts his head down to catch her expression better, "You like big and burly?"  
"I won't lie, I've got a thing for those in Command." Her voice goes soft and pats his arm, "There's just something about them that needs a little extra attention. Lonely at the top and all that."

He leans in even closer, kisses her forehead, and whispers, "Thank you." He pulls back and gives a sad smile, "I don't know how Optimus does it with Elita so far away."

Thunderblast shakes her head softly, "I wonder if that explains part of Megatron. He won't let anyone close."

"Or at least no one that you know of. Maybe he just hides his confidant very carefully."

Thunderblast nods lightly. She won't tell him how many times she had tried to be his confidant only to be pushed away.

Heatwave changes the lonely subject though by pulling up Chase's picture. "And then there's Chase. A rule stickler, a horrible sense of humor, and don't even let him sing!"

Once again Thunderblast is giggling. "Butttt.." she knows there's a whole lot more to Chase than that.

"Very devoted. Very honorable. Willing to put his life on the line for human, animal or Cybertronian a like. A no-nonsense kid of guy with a a pure spark to do right. He might drive me nuts in understanding rules bend due to fit a circumstance, but on the other hand, he won't let any of us sacrafice our morals


	3. Chapter 3

**Rescuing the Femmes 3**

At the designated spot, Chief Charlie Burns arrives and finds Heatwave sitting on a large boulder looking out over the night ocean. He gets off the motorcycle and sets the helmet to the seat. Heatwave turns to the unusual sound and has to take a second look at the man approaching him.

"Yeah, it's me, Heatwave," the older man chuckles. He's wearing a leather jacket, and jeans with his standard work boots. Getting closer, he unzips the jacket to reveal a plain white t-shirt. He takes a seat on another rock that will leave him optic to human level with his friend. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, and no. I met someone out there," he flicks a finger to the open water.

"I take it it's someone you really don't want to explain to everyone?"

"Kind of. I want to take the rest of Sigma 17 out there, but not the humans. If I tell Chase who and where we are going, he's going to balk. If I say anything to Cody or Kade, they will sneak out there, and it's imperative they do not go."

"But you're trusting me to keep your secret?"

The leader nods his head. "Not just leader to leader, but adult to adult. You know what war and genocide can do to civilizations. Kade, Cody and the others don't have a clue." He looks to Charlie for complete understanding. "I can't even tell Prime."

Charlie clucks his tongue to that bit of honesty. "That is a tough one. Why can't you tell Optimus?"

"If it was just Optimus the mech, I probably could, but Optimus the Prime, I can't. And he can't separate the two very easily right now. How I wish Elita was here."

"Elita?"

"Optimus' mate, she would understand and be able to reason with him in a way I can't."

"I take it this has to do with some Lady Bots?" Charlie is not dumb. Mech-male, Cybertronian-human, there's just an expression that is universally known.

"It's more than that, Charlie."

That does perk the older man's interest. If Heatwave is calling him Charlie, this is pretty personal. "I won't say anything you don't want me to."

Heatwave takes a deep sigh. "I know you know about the Decepticons being the Autobot enemy, but you don't know everything. I don't even know everything, but I learned some more just recently. Those femmes down there do not want to be rescued. They do not want sanctuary with anyone. They do not align with any faction any more either. They are just femme Cybertronians and that's all they want to be treated as. To quote you: they just want to be regular human beings."

"No titles, and no stereotypes?"

"Exactly. For right now, they are safe and pretty much happy. They would like a little bit more interaction with other Cybertronians but they don't trust easily after being betrayed from the right and the left."

"Chase will feel the need to follow protocol and call Prime?"

"Yes, and Blades won't want to go underwater, but I think there is someone out there who could really help him with his fear of flying. She's a flier herself."

"It sounds like a perfect mission for some Rescue Bots. It may not be a physical rescue, but not all rescues are. Why don't we tell the humans that there is a toxic Cybertronian leak out there that you are taking care of. If Optimus calls, I can tell him you're on an out of range rescue. We can handle the island just fine, we did long before we even knew about you guys."

"Thanks, Charlie."

"Hey, Heatwave… are you sure they aren't rescuing YOU from a lonely life?"

"I'll ask her that next time I see her," he gives a hopeful smirk.

That brings out a chuckle from Charlie and he pats his friend's shoulder. "You might want to see if there's a way you can use human-bot tech to get messages out to them in case they really are in danger. Like if someone else finds them and you need to rescue them for real."

Heatwave nods. "I'll have Boulder look into that when we get there. For now though, I need to figure out how I will get them out there."

"Can you tow a barge with them on it?"

"Maybe if Blades can help me with a little power boost I should be able to manage."

"Then I got just the thing for you. Follow me!"

* * *

~~  
The next morning, with a briefing of both human and bot teams (as Charlie had suggested) the bots take off on to the barge Charlie acquired for them. Blades takes the back end and dips his blades into the water to help with Heatwave's towing propulsion.

It doesn't take too long and Heatwave has them out there. He secures the barge by a weight a mile from the femme's location, and then orders them to drop down to the ocean floor. Blades protests as first, but for the first time in a very long time, Heatwave is compassionate. With a gentle hand to his shoulder, Heatwave smiles, "Trust me, Blades, you're going to like this."

Blades is still fiddling with his hands when they meet up with a purple and gold floating vessel femme with her pistol aimed via a turret on top. "Heatwave?"

"Heatwave!" All the mechs gasp to the new (and armed) bot knowing his name.

"Thunderblast, I would like for you to meet the rest of my team. Chase, Boulder, Blades, I would like for you to meet Thunderblast. She has three more friends down below and inside."

"Inside where?" Boulder looks around.

"Just follow me, Mr. Burly." She giggles and folds her weapon away.

She unfolds and sinks down under the water. Heatwave does a beautiful arching dive off the barge and down below right after her. Chase follows after leaving Boulder to tend to Blades.

"Hey, looks like fun and we will all be together no matter what, right?" Boulder tries to encourage the frightened flier.

"Well… okay. Jump with me?"  
Boulder chuckles and takes Blades' hand. "One, two, three!" And they plunge to the ocean floor.

When they land, they can all see the lovely purple ship they saw above is a gorgeous femme. Boulder's eyes bug out and Blades thinks he sees a mermaid!

It warms her spark that these mech are such gentlemen. They are staring at her, but not ogling her. Their reaction is very much like Heatwave's has been: a myth come to life. Her first arm she slips through Heatwave's offered elbow, the second goes through Boulder's. "Follow me, Sigma 17."

Chase just blinks in further shock that she knows their team designation. "Just how much did you disclose, Heatwave?" The leader says nothing, just smiling to her and letting her lead the way.

It's not too much further and their secluded base comes into view. Boulder smiles broad. "Wow! This is great! What did you use? What's your energy consumption?" And he dashes off to make an inspection around the outside.

She giggles up to Heatwave, but he's the one to answer with a jovial shrug to his shoulders, "I told you so."

Before she can retort, a door opens and Strika steps out. "Boulder went that-a-way," Thunderblast directs her friend who races off after the green mech. The leader turns around to Chase and Blades still behind her. "That was Strika. She'll be back later after she's done pestering the fellow engineer. Follow me inside to meet the others."

Chase tugs at Heatwave's elbow though and Thunderblast knows to give them a moment. "This is highly unusual. Did you notice their insignias?"

Heatwave takes a deep sighing breath because he knew this moment would come eventually. "Chase, calm down. Relax. Remember above all else, these are Cybertronians, and so are we. Alright?"

"I don't know. We are so far out of signal range, it's just so… non-procedural."

"I know, Chase, I know. Believe me, this is highly unusual, but when you hear the whole thing, you will see that this is exactly what our duties are all about. Come on, must not keep a femme waiting."

Chase purses his lips, but follows his leader.

Inside, he finds that the place is jury-rigged together. These Cybertronians have made a shelter out of wrecks and wreckage. But it looks sound, strong, and safe. It's finally his turn to gape. "How long have you been here?"

"Long enough," a fire orange and red femme turns around from the control center. "Who are you?"

Chase has to blink. She's… gorgeous. Her optics are carefully scanning his posture and reading his body language much like he would be doing if he just didn't see how gorgeous she is. It's been a very long time since aesthetics has taken over his logic.

"I still am not comfortable with this," a teal and black Seeker strides out from behind another wall with her weapon drawn but not pointed at anyone.

"Me neither," Blades whimpers. He's just not used to battle. Well not weapons battle at least. His hands start to wring again.

"Slipstream, chill, look what you did to the poor mech!" Thunderblast rolls her eyes at her Lieutenant. "Blades, she won't shoot you because she knows she will have to deal with me if she does."

The trim flier shakes her head, "Coward."

Heatwave growls and turns on Slipstream. "Blades has got more ball bearings than anyone I know. That mech will push past his fears to save someone, what about you?"

"I save myself, I don't need rescuing and I don't save others."

That statement frightens Blades more than his fear of her. "Not even your friends? You wouldn't risk your life for even one of them?" When she doesn't answer, he shakes his head, "I'm sorry someone has hurt you so bad you can't even love your friends in their times of greatest need."

Blades turns away from her and turns to Thunderblast. There's a big frown on his face. He has no idea what to say to any of the other femmes when they have one among them that is so hurt she's arrogant.

There's a soft click of Slipstream putting her weapon away. "Only for them, but no one else, because they risked so much for me." With that, she walks down the hall leaving the others in peace.

Thunderblast gives Blade's arm a squeeze. "Hey, Cutie, don't worry. Slip' will be alright. She just got hurt bad by her brother and some other mechs so she just doesn't trust easily."

"Does she trust you?"

She rubs his arm warmly as if he was a younger brother who had his feeling hurt. "We think so, but some days it's hard to tell." Blades still looks so sad for Slipstream that Thunderblast knows she needs to distract him. "Let me introduce you to Flareup."

As she turns him towards the last femme in the group, she glances up to Heatwave in her own concern for Blades. He shoots her a charming and grateful smile. She's wonderful with this and he knows he's falling for her hard.

"Oh Flareup, I see you have met Chase, and this is Blades."

Flareup shakes Blades' hand warmly and then turns back to Chase. For him she has a very warm almost glowing smile. "Chase, is it?" She reaches a finger out and touches one of his blue lights with a seductive fingertip. "Law enforcement?"

Chase swallows hard and his visor slides back on it's own. He looks just like Thumper the first time he saw a lady rabbit. The guy is twitter-patted…bad. "Un-hu."

That does have Blades cocking one brow and looking to Heatwave, "Is he okay?"

"Actually he's our protocol officer, but that works too. He tries to keep us all in line," Heatwave chides just to see what Chase will do.

"Some times he's just a little too square, if you know what I mean?" Blades uses his fingers to shape a square with a bored look.

"There needs to be policies and procedures or the place would just be chaos, right?" Flareup brings another finger up to his red light for a further tracing.

"Do you have a set of protocol procedures for this base?" Chase some how gets out through his tight throat.

"We do. Would you like to review them?" She takes a step closer to him.

"I would. I would be disappointed if any member of our team violated your (gulp) …policies." He just can't take his optics off her lips.

"Follow me." Flareup slips her arm through his and leads him towards her private quarters.

Blades, Heatwave and Thunderblast all watch Chase being lead away. Blades leans into Heatwave though, "I'm worried about that look on her face. Is she going to …eat Chase?"

Heatwave chokes for a moment, on a purely illicit thought and then clears his throat. Thunderblast has the same thoughts, but Heatwave's fumble is just too funny. He gives her a light jab to the fact she isn't helping with her light sniggering.

"Chase will be fine. Flareup is just going to…um…"

"Take care of him and make him feel welcome." Thunderblast finally helps.

"I wish I could make Slipstream feel welcome. She looks so…sad."

Once more, Thunderblast turns to Blades. "You know, she could use a new friend. I think sometimes she gets bored with us and hasn't heard anything new lately. We don't fly, maybe you could take her out for a good fly? Show her someplace safe to fly around where no one will see her?"

Blades nods lightly. "I don't like flying a whole lot, but I might like it if I had someone with me. Sometimes, I don't like being alone."

Thunderblast points down the hall, "You can't miss her quarters, it's the one with a few fist dents next to it." When Blades' optics go wide with fear, she pats his cheek. "She won't hit something as cute as you."

Blades chews his lip for a moment, and then makes the walk down the hall leaving the other two alone. Heatwave slips an arm around her waist bringing them closer together. "Now then, where were we last time…," and lowers his head.

His lips are almost touching hers, when a loud noise comes from the airlock. Boulder and Strika are jabbering and chattering away. "I know just the place we can put a lobbing court. And now we have enough bots to play a decent game. Right Heat-oh my!"

Strika giggles at the venomous look on both Heatwave and Thunderblast's faces. She slips her hand into Boulder's and leans into his audio. "Why don't we take this conversation to my quarters?"

"Ooooohh," Boulder's cheeks warm up to the hot breath on him. How long has it been since he too has had a femme to not just talk to but… "Yeahhhh."

They are silent as Strika leads him away.

"Can we go to your quarters now too, or does someone have to man the station.?" He nibbles down her neck.

"Uhhh, Slip has a second unit in her quarters that she never turns OFF! Oh!"

He chuckles deviously and moves his nibbles to the front of her throat. "Good," and lifts her into his arms.

* * *

~~~  
Blades makes his way down the directed hall and finds the door just as described. The door is open and Slipstream is staring at a computer console. Blades chews on his lip a few moments and then clears his throat.

"H-hi. I'm Blades," and tries to perk his blades in greeting.

Her own wings twitch in response and she gives out a forced-polite, "Hello, Blades. I'm Slipstream."

He doesn't stick his hand out seeing how her hands are busy on the console, but he does try again. "As a flier, do you ever get cooped up and kinda claustrophobic down here underwater?"

Her hands stop and she turns to him, "Yeah, sometimes." She takes a good hard look at this innocent looking copter-bot. Not visible weapons, fiddling with his fingers, and just so shy. Maybe even a bit lonely. Not of his other teammates are flyers, just like her own are not. Here's something they have in common. "Do you, when in the base or in space?"

He shrugs a lightly. "I don't like being cooped up, but I also don't like falling out of the sky. It scares me. Mostly because if I crash, I can't help anyone. Well… and it hurts a LOT!"

How can she not smile to that cute, innocent, and yet very true fact. "Yeah, crashing does hurt. Instead, you need to learn to-," she stands up gracefully and smoothes her arms out beautifully, "- fall with grace."

He giggles giving his own little pose. "I try falling with style, but maybe you can give me some pointers?"  
Slipstream slides up to him and smiles broader. It's been a very long time since she has spent time with a flyer let alone a sweet one like Blades. "You know, my brother might think he's hot stuff because he's an Air Commander, but title means nothing. It's all in how you actually perform. Come on Blades, lets go feel some wind."

Blades beams wide. For the first time in eons, he thinks he really will have a good time flying. "OKAY!"


End file.
